Temporary Family
by hawa-chan
Summary: Their captain shrinked, and their cook fall sick. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

It's another quiet day in Grand Line. Going Merry crew even lucky enough that they came across an inhabitant island last night. Knowing that they are the only one on the island they decide to explore the island, except for a certain sick cook and a swordsman who left behind to look after him without even admitting that he's worried. The crew doesn't even know about his condition as he acts like he's not even sick. Plus, their captain is nowhere to be found.

"Are you sure that both of you won't joining us? I mean, you might find some fantastic ingredients though," Ussop say as he bids farewell to Sanji and Zoro.

"Ah, there's something I need to do (I want to sleep, my head hurts for some reasons)..." Sanji replies as he rubbing his blonde hair.

"What about Zoro?"

"Me too (Who's gonna look after this love cook if I'm gone for good sake?)." Zoro replies as he gives a stern look on Sanji from back.

"Okay then, I trust you on Merry then. See ya!" Ussop waves his hand and enters the forest. As soon as Ussop disappears from his sight, Sanji goes to the room to the infirmary to sleep on the bed. He whines as he lies on the bed. Damn what the hell is wrong with me today? Nausea, headache...He slightly touches his temple. And high fever too...

"Oi, are you still alive?"

The sudden call freaking Sanji. Quickly wakes up from the bed to see the voice owner. Apparently it just a green marimo besides him.

"What? Don't shock me like that!" Sanji who is in bad mood starts to yell on Zoro until Zoro suddenly pats his temple...

"HOT! OI COOK YOU'RE BURNING!"

This reaction is unavoidable but Sanji don't want to make a scene until Zoro insists to find Chopper who's following Robin in separate expedition to the jungle. Without mercy Sanji kicks the marimo head until he down.

"Would you keep it down? It's not even serious! I just need good fucking sleep and don't disturb me, you idiot!"

"It's easy to say but you might caught what Nami caught last time and you might worse than her!"

"Oh, shut up! You're not Chopper so don't decide my illness by yourself!"

They start to yell on each other and the fight gotten worst with several beating. But since Sanji is now weak, the winner goes likely to Zoro. But then, of course Sanji will never give up on this fight and it continues for several minutes until they heard something.

Uwehhh~ Uwehhh~

"Wait...isn't that..."

Uwehhh~ Uwehhh~

"A baby?!" Sanji screams hysterically.

"Who popped baby out on our ship in this broad daylight?!" Zoro shouts in panic as he realizes something. "Wait! We are the only one on the ship damn it!"

"Calm down! There's no ghost on this ship! Find it!" Sanji shouts as he still feeling drowsy. Quickly he come down from bed and starts running following Zoro who's already started his search.

"It comes from kitchen!"

As soon as they barge into the kitchen, where it seems the source of that baby cry, they found a puddle of clothes with a slightly bitten apple on the floor. And the cry seems come from the clothes. Carefully, Zoro lifts the clothes and found a naked newborn in the middle of the clothes lying on the floor. Both Zoro and Sanji stunts to see the crying infant.

"Wow, it's so small!" Sanji blushes and forgets all the drowsiness he felt just now. Quickly he picks the baby and carefully rocks it. "Yosh yosh..."

For Zoro, it's one in the million sight he's looking at now where a shitty love cook, who only knows how to annoy him and wooing girls around him is gently, naturally, rocking a small newborn to his arms and that kid seems to like him! No! This world must have gone mad! Until he realizes something...

He looks at the familiar puddle of clothes and realizes whose clothes are they.

"Wait...don't tell me..."

Quickly he rushes to the sleeping infant and scream. "Luffy?!"

The impact from his loud yelling, the infant shocked and starts to scream. "Uwehhhhhhh!"

"What are you doing, idiot! *Yosh yosh...You scared him *Yosh yosh...with your loud voice!" Sanji yells while rocking the infant he bundled just now with a towel on his arms. Since it's a newborn he should never let it cold especially he himself is having a high fever right now.

"It's Luffy! This brat is!" Zoro shouts pointing to the infant. Sanji stuns.

* * *

"There's no mistake. Luffy ate Apple of Youth which reversed his age from the day 1 of his life," Robin explains as everyone returned from their expedition due to this emergency. It seems like Luffy had grown like a few months baby. Everyone is totally lifeless to see the condition that Luffy was in. Not to mention when they saw Sanji who carry him and Zoro at the back which makes them look like a family.

"Damn Luffy where did he have those apples? Now he had turned into this small!" Sanji whines until he heard the baby first words.

"San~ji..."

Everyone's focus had turn into Sanji and they start to whisper with each other's.

 _"Wow, Luffy really likes Sanji! He's such a good daddy! Wait, rather than daddy he's more like a mommy right? Yes, yes, I can't agree more. And Zoro is a useless father! How could he let Sanji took care of Luffy when he's having such a terrible fever right now?"_ Those are the conversations from the crews regarding the situation they are in. Those comments made Zoro's blood boils while Sanji is busying cooing the growing baby.

"By the way Robin, how much time does it takes for him to reach his original age?" Zoro finally asks as he's annoyed with these whole situations where A. Luffy becomes small and ignore him B. Luffy becomes too attach with the love cook C. Sanji is supposed to rest on a bed rather of babysitting Luffy and etc. Robin stares at those prideful eyes knowing what he's thinking right now. She then walks to Sanji and teases Luffy's soft cheek. "It's same the amount of his age. If he is 15 years old, it will take 15 days." Of course the answer shocked the whole crew especially the 'parents'.

Without warning, as soon as he heard that statement, Sanji fall onto the floor. Good thing he holds Luffy as tight as he could to avoid injury. Luffy is shocked and starts crying and calling for Sanji's name. Everyone is in panic and rushes to Sanji.

Zoro is the most one in panic here. The moment Sanji is about to fall, he's the first one who rushes towards the blonde. Well, who's not shocked with the whole situation where their captain just ate a mystery apple, turned himself as a newborn baby and slowly growing up. If the apple is seriously for regaining youth, what's the point to eat it and then slowly returns to original state?

But that issue is hardly as important as Sanji's condition right now. He is sick and need to rest. However, he rather spend his resting time playing with their shrinked captain and now the shock got him and he collapses. After Luffy return to his real age, he will hit him as much as he want, Zoro thought. He managed to catch Sanji who hold Luffy as tight as he could to protect Luffy, like a mother who protect her baby. However it seems like Sanji has already lost his consciousness.

"Uwahh! Sanji! Wahhhhh!" The baby cries calling for Sanji from Nami's arm. Zorro is carrying Sanji to infirmary and put him on the bed where he did lying on before those commotions. Nami feels sorry for the baby and put Luffy next to Sanji on the bed.

"Oi, oi! Is that okay? Won't he catch Sanji's cold if they are close to each other?" Ussop asks in concern.

"It's okay. They need each other too. Especially in Sanji's condition..." Suddenly Chopper realizes something. He even not sure about the diagnosis result yet but he almost treat Sanji like one. And everyone is already dying enough to know the result especially the green marimo head. Though he's acting tuff, everyone knows how affectionate he is toward the cook though it's the reason why they always fight. Anyone can at least know how worried he is right now.

A few seconds later, Sanji finally opens his eyes. "Luffy..." he calls weakly and the baby crawls to him. Sanji looks happy when Luffy jumps on him with teary eyes. If only Sanji put him on the bed earlier and rest with him, Sanji will look like a mother who just delivered a baby.

Everyone knows that Sanji always have a soft spot for Luffy. Every time Luffy is in danger he's the first one who climb the wall or jump into the sea to save him. In fact, every crew of Straw Hat Pirate is like a family to them.

"Damn...what should I do?" Zoro whispers in despair while holding Sanji's hand. Everyone decides to leave three of them alone.

Zoro looks at Luffy. The boy seems worried about Sanji. It's not his fault, his memory aren't returning yet since he barely a year. Zoro pats Luffy's head to calm the baby down. The baby trembles in tears and finally jumps onto Zoro's chest and starts to cry as loud as he could.

Everyone, leaving behind those three in the room, gather at the deck for emergency meeting about their current situation.

"So...what the hell is going on here?" Nami asks as her body is sweating. Everyone is silent. First they need to stay calm before one of them explode. At last one of them opens his mouth.

"Okay first, Sanji is really unwell, right Chopper? How can we didn't realize it sooner?" Nami said as she sit down.

"No, it's my own fault for not asking him though I did realized that he's a little bit pale this morning," Chopper replies and starts to feel guilty. Everyone knows Chopper is a good boy but all of them think that he shouldn't blame himself as everyone knows something is wrong with Sanji when they leaved ship thinking Zoro can take care of him. He did but then another problem come right after that. Yes...

"Now, what about Luffy? Our captain is a baby now." Ussop's right eye twitched as he crosses his arms, trying to focus on adapting to their current ridiculous situation.

"Ah, you're right," Robin said. "We shouldn't sail until he return to normal for a while. It's good for Cook-san too. I doubt his condition will get better by babysitting a baby. And Captain will keep growing too. I don't know about his childhood, but I bet we can expect him running around the ship." Hearing that makes every of them speechless for a few seconds.

"How old is he anyway?"

"16 maybe..."

...

...

...

"WAAIT NONONONO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! I mean, 16 days? 16 days and we need to look after Luffy? No God no!" As expected, everyone goes hysteria just by imaging how 3 years old Luffy playing on the deck, with his Gomu power.

"Well, I don't think it is not a bad thing though. I think it's pretty cute, "Robin states her personal opinion as she fails to see what's so scary of Luffy becoming a kid.

Meanwhile in infirmary, the 'family' is resting happily when Zoro joins Sanji and Luffy on the bed.

"Whoa wait! Hold on! What do you think you're doing?" Sanji said as the swordsman suddenly goes onto bed and cuddles him without warning. Zoro looks at both of Sanji and Luffy and ignores them. Quickly he fall asleep.

"Whatttt? I'm supposed to get sleep here, okay? Now let me go because I can't sleep if you cuddle me like this!" Unfortunately, his complain is ignored by Zoro and without any choice, Sanji pulls Luffy and sleep until he heard a mumble from the swordsman.

"Why did you decide to babysit that idiot when you're sick yourself?"

Sanji stunned. For good sake, he himself doesn't know why. But for some reasons, he just can't leave Luffy alone. Especially in this case. Plus, isn't Luffy is cute right now?

"He's more behaved right now, how hard is it to take care of him when we have chance?" Sanji replies and grins. He rubs Luffy's black soft hair and the baby like it. The baby squeal happily when Sanji do that.

"Are you sure that's the answer? You..." Sanji rolls to other side and faces Zoro. "Looks like a mother now." Zoro finishes his line. Sanji is stunned. Mother? Is that even true?

Sanji loves kid. But he, never once in his lifetime, thought about being a mother. Well, of course. Usually he should thinking about being a father. But, being a pirate right now made him thinks that he will never get married or a partner. Yes, until he starts going out with a certain green hair swordsman who is useless in love, except swinging his katanas around. However this idiot is the one who he loves right now. No compromise.

Thinking it back, he doesn't care if they can't have children. They already have Chopper who looks exactly like a child to them and Sanji seems love to pamper him too.

And now, their captain has turned into a defenseless baby. Even for only 16 days, he still want to take this chance. Maybe, if he and Zoro can babysit Luffy until he return to normal, their relationship can be even stronger. Not that he can tell that to Zoro though.

"Well, what am I trying to say is that we still have time. Don't push yourself. He will grow quickly though." Zoro said again, just to convince Sanji to rest and the cook seems to understand it. Slowly, all three of them fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Zoro wakes up finding Luffy on his arms. He is surprised that Luffy has grown into a year old baby. He knows that this will eventually happen but he never prepare for this. He stares at sleeping Luffy until he realizes that Sanji is not on the bed anymore.

He starts to get panic since he believes that Sanji is still unwell. He's about to go to the kitchen to find Sanji until he smells something good.

He rushes to kitchen to find out what's Sanji has being cooking. As soon as he reaches at the kitchen, he peeks from the window to see what's inside. He's shocked to see Sanji baking a cake. What cake?! For who?!

"Uwahh it looks good!" he screams and barges into the kitchen as he can't contain anymore his curiosity. Sanji who is focusing on decorating the cake is shocked to see Zorro who suddenly walk into the kitchen. As Zoro looks closer to the cake, he saw a writing on it.

 _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY!"_

Zoro stunned. What?

"What are you looking at? Bring Luffy to deck and call everyone to get ready!" Sanji orders. Zoro is still speechless as he understand shit about the whole situation. He's about to open his mouth until they heard Ussop calling them from downstairs.

"Sanji! Is the cake is ready?" Ussop yells while helping Robin and Nami setting the decorations for party.

"Just a little bit more and I'm done with decoration! Luffy will like it!" Sanji replies until he saw a certain green marimo try to touch the cake and Sanji quickly strikes on him with a spatula. Bang! Zoro falls and screams in agony. As he tries to stand up he senses an eerie feeling in front of him. Sanji, is glaring direct to his eyes. Darkness aura is all around him and Zoro starts to freak out.

"What do you think you're doing, fucking marimo? If the cake turns ugly what you're going to do? Wait until Luffy blow that fucking candle!"

No longer stand being abused since early in the morning Zoro starts to snap. "Oi cook...What the hell is wrong with you!? Do you need to get mad just because of a birthday cake?! It's not even Luffy's birthday today so why we're having party!? You better do something about your temper first or I..." His rant stops as he saw tears fall from the cook's eyes. "...cut you..."

"It's fine! I'm the one who want to do this party so why you need to be angry?! Idiot marimo!" After he finished sobbing, Sanji barges out from the kitchen and return to infirmary. He grabs the sleeping Luffy and embraces the baby into his chest and starts crying. The baby is awakes as he heard the sobbing sound and found the state that Sanji is in.

"Sanji...what's whong?" the baby asks while trying to wipe Sanji's tear. Sanji is stunned to see Luffy who had already managed to speak in full sentences. Well, he's already one years old.

"No, nothing Luffy. I also wonder what's wrong with me. Suddenly getting happy, then getting angry and then suddenly becomes sad. As if I'm having a mood swing," Sanji replies.

"Mood swing?" Luffy asks, don't even understand the meaning of that words. But he only knows one thing. Sanji is sad and the culprit is…

"So, you yell back at him and he suddenly cry? Wahhh, you're the worst!" Ussop comments as he heard the whole story from Zoro who is helping them decorating the whole deck for Luffy's birthday party.

"Shut up! I can't get him at all today! He seems unstable from yesterday! Is he still having fever?" Zoro complains while looking at the infirmary at the upper deck where Sanji and Luffy resting.

"But it's weird."

Everyone looks at Robin.

"What?" Nami asks, curious on Robin's sudden statements.

"Well, if he's only sick then why he still have heart to take care of Luffy? But the first thing he did as he saw him was to carry him and cooed him. Like it is a precognition or something. Of course he shouldn't ignore a newborn on the floor but it's enough to feed it until it sleeps and then he can rest. But instead of resting he chooses to play with it. And this morning he suddenly want to make a birthday party for Luffy as if he's looking forward to see him grows. Like a mo..."

"Ah, I told him that yesterday. But he didn't believe me," Zoro cuts Robin's explanation before she finish as he remember he did calling Sanji as a mom yesterday.

"Well apparently, if Sanji is a mother, than you must be the father!" Nami said as she finished her job. Zoro's jaw drops as he heard that. What did she said? A father?

"Agree." Chopper said as he appears from nowhere and everyone scream as they are shocked by that little reindeer's sudden appearance. Their scream scared the little reindeer and it quickly run aimlessly around the deck.

"Calm down Chopper, it's not like we're going to slaughter you though..." Finding that the scared little reindeer funny, Nami can no longer contains her laughter.

"Slaughter me?! Nonono!" The joke scares Chopper more. Everyone is laughing until they heard a yell from infirmary.

"HOW DARE YOU ZORO!"

Everyone is shocked and the sight is moved towards the infirmary. The voice is soft and a little bit high pitch, so there's no way its Sanji. Then, it must be...

Zoom! A ball fly from nowhere and strikes direct onto Zoro's face. Bang! Zoro cries in pain but managed to capture the object on his face. As he opens his eyes...

"You scum! How dare you make Sanji sad! I'll punch you!" Luffy yells in anger while being hold by Zoro. Everyone who watch the drama is silent as they are too shocked when a year baby suddenly jumped from above deck and not to mention yelling fluently in full sentences. Zoro who is still speechless from Chibi Luffy's sudden confront regains his consciousness and start to get annoyed without realizing that the baby can talk easily like his usual self. "Damn brat! What's that for?! Hitting me right onto my face for sudden and then accuse me making that cook sad!"

"Yes! Because if you, he cry! He said he had mood swing! What'smoodswinganyway BUT! It's no doubt you make him cry!" the baby claims as he jumps off from Zorro. Everyone is shocked including Zoro as they heard the 'mood swing' part.

"Ha? Mood swing? Hey brat, listen here! Only girls have mood swing. Which part of him is a mood swing, ha?!" Zoro tries his hard to strain himself from hitting the annoying baby.

"Shut up! If Sanji said he has mood swing then he does!" As everyone heard that they freeze and they were like..."Wahhh! He really likes Sanji, huh?"

Suddenly Ussop pulls Luffy's shirt and picks him up to the air. "Okay, okay. That's it! You should mind your language when speaking to your daddy!" He sounds sarcastic but he knows that there will be no way for those two to know the meaning behind his words.

"Wait, wait! Who said I'm this brat's damn dad! And shitty cook is not his mom too!" Zoro's denial apparently ate himself to the core when...

"Oh, I thought you called him mother just now?" Robin suddenly states as she is really having fun teasing the younger man who is already blush. "I hope I didn't misheard that."

"All of you!" He hisses when nobody is on his side in this argument. But then he realizes something. "Oi Luffy!"

"Ah?" the baby response.

"Where is cook?"

"Ah, he's taking a shower." the baby answers.

"Huh? Aren't he always the first one taking a shower?" Robin asks.

"Oh, he suddenly vomited just now and rush to the bathroom. He said he is going to clean his body for a while..." Before Luffy manage to finish his explanation Zoro quickly picks him up and rush to the bathroom.

"Oi Zoro! Wait!" Ussop yells but it's obvious that the panicked swordsman can't hear that.

Zoro barges into the room. The vomiting sound clearly have ended yet Sanji still hasn't out yet. It makes Zorro nervous and worry sick. What the hell is happening here actually? Why he hasn't heal yet? What is actually the sickness that he caught into?

…

….

A few days later, Luffy has turn into a three years old toddler and being running actively around the ship. Of course his favorite person, is none other than Sanji, much to Zoro annoyance, especially the main reason is that Sanji cooks yummy food and dotting him like his own son. According to Robin, it's common for a baby to think the first person it saw is its mother. In this case, Sanji is the one who picked him up as soon as they found him age reversed. Though Zoro is also there, since he didn't touch Luffy first and not the one who Luffy saw the moment he opened his eyes, the result is predictable. And that's why he's really annoyed. Everyone, ironically is fighting to play with Luffy. The happy toddler seems to adapt in the ship life very easily. Maybe his previous life experience still remains in his heart.

Chopper is his main toy. Of course since he is…furry, small and moving. Every day, he never miss to capture the young doctor. Though Chopper is annoyed as well, he still happy. You see, who can reject that shiny and big puppy eyes anyway? And of course, this toddler Luffy is cute. Everyone would like to dot this small child. Child Luffy seems to have been through a lot before so why not raise him in a happy big family? However right now, Chopper is really worried. Not about Luffy, but Sanji. His condition is worsen as the day passes. Luffy still doesn't know about it since they try to distract him because if he knows…

* * *

Zoro enters silently into the sick bay. The blonde cook is sleeping silently on the bed. He is wearing an oxygen mask. Since yesterday, he caught a respiratory problem though he never caught it before. If this happen again, there will be no way for them to allow him swimming again or even worse, diving. Zorro is in misery. He doesn't know what to do. They don't even know what illness is attacking his secret boyfriend. What if he die? Chopper had refused to explain what is happening. Though he said that he also doesn't know what is happening yet, his face shows that he knows something. Yet for some reasons, he always avoid the topic and ask them to focus on Luffy.

He understand that everyone might get depressed if they know how worse Sanji is now especially the little Luffy who still believes that Sanji is still sleeping because of the medicine and he never bothers Sanji so that Sanji can rest. He is a good boy. Zorro knows that. Yet, he's dying to know! He's curious! He's worried as fuck!

As he's cursing himself for not being able to help, his eyes is attracted to a certain envelope on Chopper's doctor desk. It just next to Sanji's bed which separated by a white curtain. He gulps. His curiosity has reached to certain level where he doesn't care anymore what Chopper will say. That's it. He's going to peek. He needs to see. It's obvious the results of Sanji's diagnosis. Slowly, he walks towards the table and picks the envelope. Well, it's Chopper's fault for refusing to tell them.

As soon as his eyes moves towards the words on the paper, his eyes stuck on a certain words on the paper. It also being attached with a black x-ray film. Without any hesitation, he look at the film and something shocks him. His heart almost stops as he looks at the white image on the film.

Impossible.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

It's a lie.

Is Chopper nuts?

If it's a false diagnosis, Chopper must have turns crazy. If it is true, it makes sense that Chopper is hesitating to talk. Because he himself aren't sure about the results. But he still make sure that Sanji is taken care properly. Zoro looks at the sleeping cook. He looks awfully tired. How long will it be until he can properly breathe without the mask? If this is the reason he get those breathing problem…

Tump! He barges out from the infirmary with the envelope and walks towards the doctor who's playing with Luffy.

"Oi, Chopper! Explain this shit!"

"Ha?" the young captain responds as he looks at the angry marimo and he starts to get frightened. Quickly he hides behind Chopper.

"What's wrong Zoro…"

Pam! Before Chopper is able to say anything, Zoro shoves the diagnosis envelope onto his face. As Chopper realizes that what is on his face, he turns pale.

"EXPLAIN…"

"THIS!"

"Zoro, I…"

"Why didn't you tell us about this? Forget telling the whole crew, you must tell me first! I'm the…" His words die. The truth is, he also unsure that the news is true but if it is true…

"B-but…I want to wait more months! After that we can sure that it is true, right?" Chopper hesitates, not wanting to admit the real situation.

"You scanned him right? So there's no way it's wrong!" Zoro argues. Like hell he believes the situation Sanji is in, but he isn't stupid. There's no way he doesn't know what the x-ray is used for. And it isn't an ordinary x-ray. It is a…

"Zoro? Chopper? Are you fighting?"

Both of the swordsman and doctor remove their sights towards the little captain. They forgot that Luffy is here and adults aren't supposed to fight in front of a child.

"So…sorry Luffy, we were just…" Before Zoro manages to explain the situation, Luffy cuts in.

"What's happening to Sanji? You said something about him just now, right?"

Both Zoro and Chopper are speechless. No they don't. They never say anything about Sanji at all. They did but never mentioning Sanji's name…at all! But how this little child manage to grab the argument? Wait, he's Luffy after all. And Luffy…can read people. There's no doubt about it. Yes, it must be.

"W-well…" Zoro coughs. He's trying to be honest towards Luffy. How can he tell lie to such a cute child? He blushes and kneels to match his sight with Luffy. "You see, cook, he…do you love him?"

"?" Everyone is puzzled. From the beginning they are already confused since both Zoro and Chopper didn't include them to their conversation. And why Zoro blushes? Gross. What is he trying to imply?

"Yes! I love Sanji very, very much! He's lovely and sweet, like a mother! Wait, he's my mom right?" Luffy gives a spontaneous answer and the others are like…"No he's not!"

"And so…if that's how you think about him, then…I guess you don't mind if…" Zoro has trouble to speak properly because right now he…my God, he's nervous as fuck! Everyone is also sharing the nervous feeling, as they really want to know what is happening.

"You don't mind if you…be an older brother…don't you?"

"Zoro!" Chopper screams as loud as he could. It is silent for a few seconds until they finally open their mouths.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

As Chopper predicted, the whole ship is in riot. That's why he doesn't want to tell them yet. He wasn't even sure whether Sanji is really carrying or not. But Zoro seems to believe it and tell everyone about it. And of all people, he tell Luffy first. Of course Luffy will be excited, you dummy!

"Wow, really? I'm going to be a big brother?" The thrilled boy asks like an excited puppy.

"Yes, but we don't know whether it is true or not. We need to wait another…" Zorro looks at Chopper. He sighs.

"A month. He's suspected about three months. Urghh…" Chopper facepalm. Well, if it is already three months, it must be true, right? He looks at the other. All of them are already speechless. Then he looks at Luffy on Zoro's hand. He looks extremely happy and screaming 'new nakama!' because a baby will be born. He sighs. But then, he also needs to rethink about Sanji's condition. Sanji is a guy. There's no way he won't suffer during pregnancy. A guy isn't made to get pregnant after all. Instead of thinking why he can, it's more important to focus on Sanji first. Suddenly he heard a small cough from the infirmary.

"Sanji! Don't take your mask off! You are still having trouble breathing! You'll become more tired than before!" the doctor yells as he saw the blonde cook stand on the grass. His legs aren't even stable to stand straight that he had to lean on the wall. Everyone is shocked to see Sanji's condition and immediately getting worried. The small captain is the first one to jump on him while Zoro decides to not speaking a word yet.

"Sanji! I heard that! You're going to give me a little brother!" the boy chirps happily and everyone is shocked by that direct approach. But Sanji doesn't know what's going on since he's sleeping this whole time.

"Little brother? What?"

But then he realizes the situation and goes pale.

"Chopper…" The young doctor is shocked.

"Could you please tell me what's happening when I was sleeping?" A grim expression appears as the cook slowly walks towards him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

That day, Chopper's scream seems to be the loudest he ever did.

* * *

Luffy finally reaches 7 years old. He is still mentally 5, though. His concept now is everything is fun and playable. However some of his memories start to return. He remembers all his crew's name but still thought that they are his family. He also remember that they are pirates.

As for Sanji, he has becomes grumpy, except to Luffy and girls. Who's not mad when a doctor suddenly diagnosis him as pregnant when he supposed to not be able to? This is stupid! He is a guy for fucking sake, and there's no way, no matter how hard the green marimo has being banging him every day can make him carrying a ball in his womb for nine months! Sanji is confused and the only way to avoid the confusing question is to do something else like playing with Luffy. He doesn't know that small Luffy can really be that spoiled, more than his usual spoiled self. He's more behaved as a toddler, though. However, this chibified Luffy is really adorable and huggable, and his body is really soft. Though he will feel sick from time to time, he's lucky that it isn't effecting his work and of course spending a day without feeling dizzy is out of question.

They decided that Luffy is old enough to sail with them so they started raising anchor about a day before. Luffy is excited to go for an adventure like always. Surprisingly, he knows his job well, means that he already remember that part. I just matter of time that all of his memory will return even before he get into his original age. In fact, what's the different between 17 years old Luffy with a 5 years old? None at all right?

"Sanji! Food!" See? He even remember his most famous tagline in the ship. Days pass by and finally it's the moment they wait for.

* * *

Zoro is sleeping at the deck like always after his watching duty shift. He sleeps very well that he doesn't even realize an entity is jumping on him and finally lands on him.

"Ufff!" Zoro screams as the object hits direct on his chest and starts to get annoyed. "Damn you…"

His eyes widened as he saw what is on him.

"I'M BACKKKKKKKKK!"

Everyone who are surprised by the loud noise he made quickly gather on the deck and everybody is in shock as they saw their captain, finally in full size, being pulled his neck like a rokurokubi by Zoro for hitting him like a rock on his body.

"Luffy!" they scream happily, especially Sanji and Chopper and quickly they rush to their captain.

"Everyone! Sanji! I'm back!" the boy screams as he also run towards them. As soon as he get near to Sanji, he quickly jump onto the cook without hesitation, startling them.

"Thanks for everything, mom!" Luffy grins and so do Sanji, not until Sanji's expression changes.

"WHO'S YOUR MOM, YOU FUCKING RUBBER BABY HUMAN?!"

"Sanji, don't swear! It's not good for my baby brother!" said Luffy, nonchalantly, without realizing the reason Sanji goes mad as he is really dense.

"Who's your baby brother? I'm not your mom, and our age gab aren't even that far so it's uncle for you!" Sanji yells like there's no end and even someone like Zoro, knows that Sanji is now in his delicate condition, is full of hormone and moody and like hell Luffy knows that since his brain works like 5 years old. He only knows that Sanji is carrying a baby and after 5 months, a real, living baby will born and he can't wait play with it.

"Ehhhh?" Luffy protests as he prefer being big brother rather than an uncle. _"WaituntilAcefuckmeandI'llgetababyofmyown…"_ he quietly whispers, pouting his cheeks.

"Huh? Did you say something?" asks Sanji as he heard something coming from Luffy's mouth but didn't clear.

"Nothing!" Luffy lies but Sanji knows that his captain isn't a good liar but he still ignores it.

"And so, since Luffy already returned to normal and I wasn't sick anymore, today we will have a banquet!"

"YAYYY! BANQUETTT!" Luffy screams, overjoy. Finally he can eat a lot of delicious meat since Sanji's condition is good for today.

"Cook, I'll help you with the plates," Zoro suddenly offers, making everyone in shock. "There's no way I'm getting you tired all alone." He's the daddy after all.

"We are going to help too!" said Nami, followed by Robin behind her.

"Banquet! Banquet! I can't wait to eat!" Luffy sings as he's drooling, just thinking how much meat he can plugs into his rubber mouth.

* * *

Should I end it here?


	2. Chapter 2

Ace is riding his Strikers through the sea until he saw Going Merry and quickly recognized it as Luffy's ship. He decides that he will go to the ship to visit them. As soon as he getting near to the ship, he smells such a fantastic smell that he sure that their cook is making lunch right now. Without hesitation, he climbs Merry up to meet Luffy and his crew. As soon as he reaches onto the deck, his cute little brother is surprised to see him and quickly welcomes him to the ship.

"Aceeee! Let's eat lunch together!" the boy chirps as he run towards his brother and gives him a big hug. Ace agrees to have lunch with them and Luffy is overjoyed. Ace laughs while rubbing Luffy's soft messy hair. Luffy squeals happily. "Shishishishi...just a few months ago Sanji raise me like his own son and he always care ease my hair like that!" Ace doesn't understand what Luffy is saying and continue rubbing Luffy's hair while the younger boy continue hugging him until he realizes that Luffy is not releasing him go at all.

"Hm? What's wrong Luffy?" he asks, confused. The boy chuckles, and suddenly let out a pink blush with such a happy expression on his face. Ace is shocked to see his little brother's sudden expression, like a lovesick high school girl.

"Ace, will you stay a night?" the boy asks.

"Well, I can if that's you want..." but as soon as he agreed, Luffy tightens his hug and cheers like a girl who just got confessed by the guy she likes. Ace is really confused by his little brother's weird behavior. But he admits Luffy looks cute, though.

"Sanji! Ace comes!" Luffy calls toward the galley where Sanji is working.

Ace grits his teeth. He definitely looks forward to see the blonde cook again. He has been attracted to Sanji from the first time they met since he's the most matured among Strawhat crew. And his cooking is really delicious. The way he treats Luffy is almost freaking motherly, and that makes him want to know Sanji more. However...

"Oh, the lunch is ready! Come to the galley, oni-san too!" Sanji shows himself from the galley. Ace is shocked to see the condition that Sanji is in. Sanji right now, is entering nine months and the baby will born anytime. Though he supposed to rest on the bed, he insists to cook for the crew as long he affords to do it.

"#$%&8i&84fju56~ #4!"

Ace's scream can be heard even from nearby island which is supposed to be 10 meters from their ship.

* * *

Zoro supports Sanji from the back since his belly has been too heavy for Sanji to even stand. Sometimes the baby kicks and Sanji happily care eases his belly. He doesn't get any grumpy anymore and already accepted the fact that he's pregnant with Zoro's child. No matter how weird the situation is, that baby is still their child and it's their responsibilities to raise it with love until it can make its own mind. Well, for now, let's take this chance to be a happy family.

Ace feels freaking awkward right now. Poor Ace, his first crush is already being taken. Not that Sanji even know that he thinks about Sanji that way. But he kinda happy for him. Even Sanji is not his, he doesn't angry, sad or anything qualifies as heartbroken. Yes, no. However, Ace never realizes that there's somebody else who got crush on him. For more than 10 years, he never realizes. He is an idiot and that's why. He figures that he needs to say something. "So...are you okay?" he asks, fail to remove his sight to the swollen belly of Sanji.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I'm entering nine months now and I feel like this mini marimo is ready to get out anytime," Sanji smiles while rubbing his belly while playing with the still unborn infant. "By the way, Zoro is the father."

"Oh..." Ace looks at Zoro. Think it back, they look very close to each other. Who thought that they end up being a pair of spouses in this ship? However, they looks match to each other. He also always thought that Zoro is kinda close to his little brother. Well, he is Luffy's first mate though. But to think that both of the crews which he had eyes on suddenly become a parent, it's kinda shocking for Ace. He looks at Luffy. Luffy looks happy that they will get a new nakama. But...do they seriously want to raise a baby in the middle of Grand Line? Well, not like they can drop the child anywhere. So, he decides that no matter what decision that the couple made, he will always support them since he is confidence that the whole crew will take care of the baby.

Ace is resting while enjoying the soft breeze from sea winds at the deck. He's trying to sort all the things he encountered today. His first crush...maybe not, his second crush is going to be a mother. Maybe his feeling aren't even strong at all, since he didn't even feel sad. But then, he starts thinking about future. Sanji is pregnant. Then the whole crew need to protect the baby. Luffy? How about him? Does he care? But he looks happy too. Suddenly, Ace starts to see that something is wrong. Huh?

Luffy is extra clingy today.

Ace tilts his head. Something is definitely wrong here. He doesn't know why, but Luffy is definitely different today. He might planning something. But, what?

* * *

Ace walks around the deck to search for Luffy and end up at the galley. He enters the galley and found the heavily pregnant cook at the kitchen. Sanji realizes that Ace is here and slowly walks to him.

"Wait, you don't have to walk! I just want to find Luffy after all..." Ace panically said as he rushes toward the cook. He drags the nearest chair he can find and let Sanji sit on it. "Um...You see..."

Ace sit on the chair next to him. "Today Luffy is kind of weird."

Sanji frown. His brain tries to figure out what is not weird about his captain. Suddenly his baby kicks and Sanji care eases his belly lovingly. Ace feels awkward to see him. In facts, it's his first time seeing a pregnant person after all.

"Luffy said you raised him like your own child," Ace starts his conversation but hearing that shocking Sanji and he starts to cough.

"Ah...that..." Sanji smiles unwillingly.

And so, he starts telling the whole story about how Luffy accidentally ate Apple of Youth and becomes a newborn and how he never realizes that he's pregnant that time to Ace. Ace is shocked to hear Sanji's story. He never thought that he missed the event where Luffy is babyfied and he was not there to take care of him. He met Luffy at 10 where Luffy was 7 that time so he never know how baby Luffy look. He regrets that he never visit Luffy when the incident happened. He cries hard after Sanji finished his story and sweats to see Ace's behavior. Ace can't believe that he missed the chance to hold his small and delicate baby brother and he regrets it very much. Zoro who happens to enter the galley for some booze is shocked to see Ace crying like a kid while Sanji is trying to comfort him.

"What happen?" Zoro asks his spouse while pointing to Luffy's brother.

"Ah...he cries that he missed his chance to carry baby Luffy on his arms," Sanji sweats while care easing his oversized belly. It seems like the baby is laughing to Ace too. Zoro sweats too.

* * *

Meanwhile, at infirmary Luffy visits Chopper at his post.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Chopper asks.

Luffy suddenly smiles and Chopper is shocked. His smile must means something.

"Chopper..."

"Do you have any 'making babies' medicine?"

Chopper is shocked, and mostly frightened. What for?! Luffy, of all people?!

"I have someone I like...and tonight I'll definitely make him realizes my feeling!"

Chopper faint. Luffy is shocked and immediately rushes to the reindeer. Foams already forming out on his mouth since he can't accept that his naive captain will ask for something...adult. Well, he is no adult either, that's why he's scared. It took about 2 years for him to understand the adultery committed by Zoro and Sanji which leaded to Sanji's pregnancy.

"No choice, huh?" Luffy put Chopper on infirmary bed and walks towards his bookshelves. He picks a book and start reading them one by one though usually he never interests on book. After flipping and tossing a few books, he finally found what he needs. He searches for the material needed from infirmary and mixing them like it was told in the book. He is an idiot but today he thinks he is a genius. "Hehehe...Ace...With this, you'll like me, and me alone..." His voice and laughter echoes throughout the infirmary. Luckily, no one is close enough to hear it.

* * *

"So, what we're going to name it?" the young father-to-be asks his spouse while rubbing his spouse's belly. Sanji smiles. His brain is thinking too.

"Nahh, let's think together with our crew later," he gently answer. Both of them laugh until they heard a voice approaching him.

"Whoa! Such lovey dovey! When will both of you get married?"

"Nami-swannn!" the cook chirps as Nami walks closer to them. Zoro blushes as their private moment was interrupted by the navigator. "What do you want?" he asks and Nami sighs.

"Well...I found Chopper fainted just now. He looks really shocked," Nami explains and let out a big sigh.

"What? Chopper fainted?!" Both of the couple are shocked and quickly rushes to the infirmary. There they found Chopper on the bed. Zoro found that Chopper's table is messy with books and the medicine materials that Zoro doesn't even know what they are while Sanji is worried about Chopper. Both Zoro and Sanji are speechless and look at each other until they heard a small whine coming from the little reindeer. They quickly rushes to Chopper. "Chopper! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!"

"Hm..." Chopper opens his eyes until he starts to remember what is happening before he fainted. "Luffy has become crazy!" Then he saw his table's condition. "Ahhh! He made the medicine without my permission! Damn you Luffy!"

Zoro frowns. So does Sanji. "Luffy? He made medicine? Our Luffy is?!" Yeah, for them it is such a joke. Luffy never take interests in book so he never read. Medical field needs a looooot of readings so there's no way Luffy is willing to study complicated medical stuff. So, for someone like Luffy...let alone commoners or outsiders like them...Should even never touch medic stuff that they didn't even know! It's dangerous damn it! And why the hell Luffy is making medicine after all?! Isn't it is weird?! And mostly...what did he even made?!

"LUFFFYYYY! COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

Ace awakes from his afternoon nap, probably caused by his narcolapsy. He heard somebody calling for Luffy. But before he can check where the voice come, he bumps into his cute baby brother. "Acee!" The boy calls for him energetically and quickly jumps on him. Ace is surprised by the attack and quickly catches Luffy. He really understand nothing about Luffy's weird behavior today.

"Luffy, what's wrong with you today?" Ace sighs while the boy is hugging him affectionately like they have not seen each other for 10 years. Luffy's lip suddenly looks shiny as he looks direct to his brother with sparkling eyes.

"Ace, I..."

"LUFFY!"

"Tsk!" Before he managed to say something, those angry people had already call for him. But his plan is yet to be revealed so without choice, he needs to flee..

"Ace! I'll tell you tonight, okay!" Luffy shouts and quickly run away. Ace is stunned. He understand shit about the situation. What is Luffy's plan anyway? What is his real intention? Guess he needs to wait until tonight after all...

Ace saw a bunch of crew passing him while chasing their naughty captain. Not long after they gone, he saw Sanji who walks slowly, not bothering to follow them due to his condition.

"Um...What did Luffy do?" he asks awkwardly as his eyes watch the big belly. Sanji sighs.

"I don't know what he intent to do this time but...to think that he created a medicine without supervision...this is first time..." Hearing that Ace chocked himself. Luffy? Of all people? Making medicine?! Wait...As soon as he realized what they just got into he start feeling kenopsia.

"That's dangerous!" he hysterically screams.

Sanji sighs. He can't agree more. If he's not heavily pregnant and about to pop out anytime he's already joining them catching Luffy. He touches his belly. To be honest today he feels uncomfortable but it's nothing serious. But if he said that everyone will go into panic and the tension might forces this little one born premature so he better keep it quiet. But now...eh?

He starts to sweat and pants heavily. Ace who intent to go after Luffy stopped as he saw the cook suddenly fall to the floor and stunned. Quickly he rushes to the trembling cook. "Oh no..."

"It's bad...OI! SANJI IS IN LABOR!" he screams while holding Sanji who's trying his best to hold his pain. It turns into uproar when the whole crew heard Ace's scream and quickly rush toward them and Luffy's matter forgotten. The first one who reach at the scene is non other than Zoro. Quickly he grabs his waifu and quickly rush to the infirmary. He found that Sanji had endured the pain too long that he had lost his conciousness as soon as he lie down onto the bed. Later, Chopper reach to the infirmary with some herbs on his hands but as soon as he saw Sanji, he starts to get panic.

"Gyaaa! Sanji! Someone call the doctor!" the small doctor screams in fear.

"It's you!" shouts Zoro.

A few seconds later Sanji heard someone calling his name and an enormous of pain attacking him as soon as he awake. "Ahhh! What?!"

"Oh, you've waked up? Just calm down now and hear me." Chopper intents to calm Sanji down but finally he himself can't control his nervous. "THE BABY IS COMING!"

"GYAAAA!" Good, now even everyone is panicking.

"Calm down...Chopper...you...are doctor...are you?" Only Sanji knows how much panicking isn't really benefitable at this moment. He knows for sure that this is Chopper's first delivery and he himself is having his first baby so they need to calm down a bit. Thankfully, Chopper backs to his sense after hearing Sanji's painful voice and quickly reaches out his tools.

"So...sorry Sanji. It is painful? Of course it is..." Chopper is trembling. Oh god, what should he do, what should he do?! However, after taking a deep breath, he finally regains his sense. "Okay guys, we need to work together for the sake of Sanji and baby!" His action turns to be effective since everyone seems to calm down and agree with him and cheer, "Oh!" in synchronize.

"Okay Sanji I know it's weird but try to push. Just do it slowly. Zoro is here to hold your hands so you don't have to worry. Okay?" Chopper coax the blonde cheerfully in order to ease the labor cook's mind. However, as much strong he can be, it still hurt!

"Hngkk..."Sanji tries to hold the scream. If he have energy to scream, he better spending it to get the baby out! The baby needs him and he must ensure its survival! He grips into his lover's hand and try as hardest as possible to push the baby out. Just like Chopper said, it's really weird for a guy to push the baby out from his womb. Aren't they supposed to get it out through cesarean? But since Chopper said he can, then he'll try.

"Come on, Sanji! You can do it!" Nami coax, encouraging the cook. "Oh my God, why am I the one who get the duty of delivering it?!" Though she herself is still in panic, plus scared with what's going to come out in front of her very eyes until for sudden… "Hiekkk! It's coming!" Nami screams hysterically.

Robin can only laughs to see the young girl's antic and turns to the cook in pain. "Come on Cook-san, just a little more!" she encourages. Sanji is shocked to hear that and starts to harden his effort to push his child out. "Just…a little…bit…more!"

"Hnghkkkkk!" Sanji screams in agony.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ussop and Ace are waiting outside the infirmary, mainly to detain Luffy from ruining everything, especially when he is with a dangerous unknown medicine.

The raven hair teen frowns. "Hm…is the baby born yet?" he whines. He is already can't wait to play with it! Why a childbirth is always this long?

"Luffy, a childbirth is not easy. My mom died giving birth to me, you know?" Ace doesn't want to scare Luffy but he needs Luffy to know that a childbirth is a matter of life and death. However, Luffy starts to get blue and screams, "EH?! SANJI IS GOING TO DIE?!"

"No, Luffy! He is strong so he will definitely survive! My mom was already weak from Haki overuse, so…Ah, that's what Grampa said though." However Luffy starts to sob, shocking the older pirate.

"HUWEE! SANJI! PLEASE SURVIVE!" he cries in agony. Ace sighs. No matter what, Luffy is still an innocent teenager after all. There's no way he will know about how harsh human nature is.

A few hours later, it is raining cat and dog. Everyone is already frantic. They are worried about Sanji and baby's safety.

"UWEHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone is shocked. A loud cry rings like a thunder. Ace, Luffy and Ussop look to each other, and slowly form a smile and grin.

"YATTA!"

Quickly they barge into the infirmary to see Sanji and baby.

"Sanji!" Luffy is the first one who enters the infirmary to see their new nakama.

"Shh!" Sanji said, a bundle on his arms. They can see a tiny green spots from far. "Meet Midori. He is a guy though." Everyone is excited. Luffy is overexcited. Zoro is definitely extremely overjoyed.

"Wow, he's cute! Midori-chan! This is Auntie Nami!" Nami coos the baby. The baby had just being fed and feel very sleepy right now.

Sorry, I think I'll make another chapter about AceLu later. I have wrote this chapter loooong ago but can't bring myself to finish it. But for now you can try reading Roronoa Household.


End file.
